Teen Life: Charmed Style
by HallowH8
Summary: Fisrt Fic: Gang's all here except Grams, and Patty, and they're teenagers with no care for paersonal gain.
1. And it all begins

Hey! I'm sorry for the really long wait, but me and my friend had finals then summer vacation, and now we are starting this story again, what else do I have to say….Oh yea I do not own theses characters so don't sue!!!

Brief Overview:  
Prue, Piper, and Pheobe are in high school, and Paige is in middle school. They are all witches! Prue is dating Andy, who is in college training to be a cop. Piper is with Leo, who is a white lighter, a guardian angel for witches, but goes to school and lives with Piper and her sisters. Phoebe is going out with Cole, who isn't a demon anymore but still has his powers from when he was. Paige's boyfriend is Glen, who knows about her, her sisters, and their powers. Patty, their grandmother, and Penny, their mother, are dead so the girls live alone. Victor, their father, sends money but rarely visits.

Story:  
It is an average Saturday morning at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is doing what any average eighteen year old would do to Phoebe, her fifteen-year-old sister, which is yelling at her, of course. Piper is roaming around aimlessly trying to avoid the screaming and yelling. She decides to go and find Paige, but Paige is almost never home because she orbs around anywhere she wants. When Piper finds Paige, her fourteen-year-old sister, she is in her room for once, applying her black lipstick. Paige turns her head slightly to see Piper, 16, cautiously opening the door just as if a bomb were about to go off. She adjusts her face back to her mirror, relaxes and rolls her eyes annoyingly at Piper.  
"Go away," Paige says as she puckers her freshly coated black lips, interrupting Piper just as she is opening her mouth to speak.  
"Well, Paige," she tries again, "We're all going to the park today because we've been in the house all freaking week long; well at least I have. So after Prue and Phoebe stop fighting we can go... Oh, I think they stopped now. So do you want to come?" Piper looks hopefully at Paige who is still disappointed with the way that she looks and decides to apply darker eye shadow. Then a loud noise makes them turn around spontaneously and look out into the hallway where Prue is angrily chasing Phoebe with the threadbare leather jacket.

"Okay, okay I'm really sorry! Can you please forgive me? I didn't mean to it was a really cool party and..." Phoebe says while she put her arms in a defensive stance as if she could freeze like Piper.

"PHOEBE!! That was the leather jacket that Andy gave me! How could you ruin it?! I don't care if you're sorry! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?! I MEAN, HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" Prue yells angrily, shaking the jacket furiously up and down.  
"Hey! Will you two just PLEASE stop it? Come on!" Piper screams, and then she looks at Paige just as she orbs out, saying that she has to hang out with Glen, her best friend.  
"Be careful not to expose our ma..." Piper says, pointing to Paige in mid-orb and disappearing in the usual twinkle. "...gic."  
"Okay well, Prue, I PROMISE, I will get some kind of job and pay for the jacket," Phoebe pleads.  
"NO WAY! Who would want to hire you! You're ONLY fifteen, and if you're this irresponsible with my jacket, HOW CAN ANYONE ELSE TRUST YOU?! And this jacket is priceless. Andy gave it to me, and now he's going to be away for at least three more weeks at his police training academy. I AM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!!" Prue yells at Phoebe who is getting teary. Prue stomps into her room, trying to smother her face with the ruined jacket as if she were drowning herself. Phoebe looks at her sister, Piper, for support.

"It's ok; I know how you feel," Piper soothes, but she stops as soon as Phoebe's face looks even more hurt.

"You're not even an empath! How do you know how I feel!? GO AWAY!! I HATE YOU!" Phoebe's eyes swell up with tears and then all of a sudden roll down her cheeks like twenty rivers.  
"Ok, then I guess I'll just walk by myself," Piper says as she shuts her eyes painfully at the sound of Phoebe's door slamming. "Oh wait! I can call Leo!" Piper thinks as she throws her arms in the air. "LEO!"  
A bright blue shimmer sparkls in front of Piper. Piper greets Leo with the warmest, friendliest smile. Leo does the same and smiles back while saying, "Hey, so what's up?"  
"Park. You want to go?" Piper says putting her arm around Leo's.  
"Yeah! Sure! Wait -- what about Prue and Phoebe?"  
"They're ok; Prue will get over it sometime and so will Phoebe... come one! I'm dying here!" begs Piper while pulling on Leo's arm.  
"Wait... you're not the only one..." Leo says as he looks up.  
"What?! Who's hurt? Someone we should care about... Is it someone we know...? An innocent...?" Piper rambles on but is interrupted by Leo. She looks up worriedly at the expression on Leo's concerned face.  
"It's Paige. Something's wrong. She's hurt..." Leo whispers and stares at Piper. He is afraid of her reaction.  
"What?" Piper stares blankly in shock. She runs her eyes thoroughly through Leo's face, seeing if he is lying.


	2. Whats happening?

Again I dont own these characters…

"Is she okay?" Piper asks, barely able to keep her voice straight. "Piper, she's hurt," Leo responds, trying not to sound annoyed at Piper.  
"Orb!! Common angel boy!! Orb!! " Piper nearly shouts as she starts hitting. Leo's arm continuously. They orb out and arrive in a mystifyingly dark alley. Even though it is still morning, the time when the sun gleams happily and the smell of the morning makes its graceful exit, it still doesn't put Piper or Leo at ease about their surroundings. They feel like all of the darkness in the whole world is concentrating on that one moment of time, on that single breath of air. After Piper stops thinking about the atmosphere of the new surroundings, she wondered how Paige could possibly get hurt that badly in broad daylight.  
"Where is she?" Piper says while looking around. She's doubtful that Leo orbed them to the right place, but quite frankly she isn't able to fully comprehend at that time that Paige would be so irresponsible. In a heartbeat, she hears someone crying in the corner; as she leans in she notices that it's Paige. Paige was lying in the corner of the shady alley almost camouflaged by her gothic rebellious look. As she laid there motionless, Piper almost melted into the shadow she couldn't believe that was actually Paige, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo looks sympathetically into Piper's eyes that were just frozen in pain and fear. Then the foul stench of the alley makes her come back to her senses.  
"Oh! Yes, I'm fine! QUICKLY! GO AND HEAL PAIGE!" Piper tries saying as strongly as possible. Piper realizes that Leo is still staring at her uncertainly, and she feels an uncomfortable sense of worry from Leo. "Leo, go heal her! Go! Go!" She screams.  
Leo goes over to Paige and starts checking to see where she got hit and then starts to heal her. It takes a while for Leo to completely heal Paige because of all her wounds. As soon as he's done he gets up and helps Paige up to her feet, but Paige is still weak so Leo helps her stand.  
"What happened?" Piper asks. She moves closer, touching the wounds Leo healed on her forehead as it if they just might pop up again. Piper is still shaking from seeing Paige like that. She then examines Paige's face, trying to see what the watery-eyed sister of hers was thinking about. Piper remembers Paige never cries, not ever. "What was so horrendous this time?" she wonders.  
Paige feels as if she has just died, and being that close to death scared her. Although Leo healed her physical wounds, the mental imagery, and the pain, fear, and worry are all still there. She can not possibly ask Leo to wipe that memory from her brain forever. It was too important. She tries to turn her head so that she isn't looking at Piper's eyes. Paige desperately tries to smother her cries and block all of her tears, but she can't help crying again.  
"I think it would be better if we got Paige home for now." Leo says while holding Paige up. "Then she can tell us what happened. Okay Paige?" Paige continues to still look down, unable to answer because it takes all of her strength just to stifle her tears. They all looked distractedly at Paige, until they decide that they'd ask once she stops shedding the tears she is trying to make inconspicuous.  
As soon as Piper agrees Leo orbs them all home. Paige runs upstairs, and Piper was about to follow when Leo grabs her arm. Piper looks at him questionably.  
"I think we should leave her to think this all out." Leo says and then started to head toward the kitchen. Piper follows him and starts to make tea. Now Piper appears calmer but in her head unexplained question are, to put it simply, going unexplained.  
Leo immediately senses this and wraps his arms around her waist. The gentle touch of Leo's soft angel skin and his warmth aided her to relax, but then she tenses up again with the thought of Paige.  
"What's wrong?" Leo asks, noticing Piper tense up.  
"What do you think happened to Paige?" Piper wonderes out loud.  
"I don't know, but she will tell us when she is ready," Leo answers feeling helpless but trying to stay strong for Piper.  
"Do you really think?" Piper questions hopefully. At that moment Pheobe comes into the kitchen with a confused look on her face.  
"Pheobe, what's wrong?" Piper asks since she is the only one who noticed Pheobe came in the room.  
"Umm... I passed Paige's room and saw her crying on her bed. So I went in to ask her what was wrong and she just ignored me so I left." Pheobe says as she recounted what happened. Piper sighs, reluctant to stray from Leo's affectionate and loving hold, and tells Pheobe about how she found Paige and how hurt she was.  
"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Pheobe asks, with concern filling her voice. She realizes how loud her question was and clasps her hands around her mouth.  
"I don't know. We will have to wait 'till she tells us," Piper answers truthfully. "She will probably talk to Prue first. Where is she anyway…?"


End file.
